Ask Me No Questions
by illyria-light
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and Harry has fallen for her. But how does she come from a magical family and not know about Lord Voldermort and the Boy-Who-Lived? HPOC HGRW. Rating may change for later chapters.This is dead unless sum1 asks me to updat.
1. The New Girl

_**Ask Me No Questions**_

Chapter 1

"Oh, I wish they'd hurry up. I'm starving." Ron stared at the golden plate in front of him. It gleamed as though taunting him with its cleanliness.

"Honestly, Ron. Can't you think of something other than your stomach for once? If you had, then you would have noticed that all the first years are already here."

Ron and Harry, who had also been staring at the reflection in his spotless dinner plate, looked up just in time for Professor McGonagall to shout "Agrippa, Cornelius!" A small dark haired boy with large ears stepped away from the line of first years and placed the worn and torn hat on his head. There a moment of silence and then "RAVENCLAW!" Two tables down, the Ravenclaws were cheering on their newest member.

This continued on for another 15 minutes or so, momentarily being interrupted by Hermione's shushing Ron. (It's not my fault my stomach is growling!)

Finally, "Ziggurat, Morgana!" took her seat at the Slytherin table. When the applause died down, Dumbledore rose from his seat. No one but him had noticed the doors to the Great Hall but him as they opened and shut silently moments before. Harry, Ron, and Hermione overheard Dean Thomas whispering "Why isn't he talking?"

Dumbledore looked over all their and smiled at the entrance. "Thank you for joining us Miss Whitman." At this, hundreds of heads turned craning to see who their headmaster was talking to.

A girl stood in front of the large wooden doors. Her tightly curled, auburn hair framed a pale face with only made paler by the fact that her eyes were such a dark green. Her face quickly changed from milk white to crimson as she realized that there were now at least 500 pairs of eyes on her.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry I'm late. You see there was delay in my flight, it took a hour to get this old lady off the plane, and I just can't believe that Aaaahhhhhhh!" Miss Whitman had been running as she said this and had tripped over her robes, causing her slide across the floor, finally stopping right in between the Hufflepuff and Gryfindor tables. Some people gasped. Others -- mostly from the Slytherin corner of the room – howled with laughter. Harry, being the hero that he was, was at her side in moments.

"Here, let me help you." Harry held out his hand to the fallen girl. She hesitated, then grabbed hand and let him pull her up. Not knowing his own strength, he pulled a little too hard. Before either of them knew it, their faces were within inches of each other. Both were breathing heavily. One from just having run very fast and then fallen, and one because he was very close to a very pretty girl.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and smiled to himself. "I would like everyone to meet our newest student, Miss Evelyn Whitman."


	2. Ruby Slippers and A Lot of Questions

Sorry my first chapter was so short. I didn't realize that that's all I got with a page of writing. This is a lot longer to make up for it…I just want to thank the people that have already reviewed my story. Three reviews, all of them pretty good, and my story's only been up for a day!  Hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ruby Slippers and A Lot of Questions

Some people clapped, but it was odd that a student arrived late. And she looked too tall to be first year. Dumbledore continued the introduction. "Miss Whitman will be joining us for her sixth and seventh year of study. Although she will be entering this school late, I expect everyone to treat her well. Now, if our newest student will consent to be sorted…"

Everyone had been too busy staring at Dumbledore to notice that the stool and hat had been brought out again, but now they all looked expectantly towards the objects and the scared girl.

Evelyn stared at the hat, then at Professor McGonagall, who was standing behind her. "What do I do?"

"Just put on the hat, Miss Whitman." Evelyn looked confused, but sat on the stool and placed the hat on top of her head. Instantly a voice spoke into her ear.

"Well now, I thought the Sorting was over for the year." The hat stated.

"I got here late" Evelyn answered.

"Well, that would explain it. But enough of this chatter. What House should I sort you into? Let's see now…you have a good mind…no doubt about that a good heart. A very good one. And, oh yes, courage. Lots of courage…"

"Great. Now all I need is a pair of ruby slippers." Evelyn replied sarcastically. The hat chose to ignore this, but a few of the students chuckled.

"But I think you'd do best in…GRYFINDOR!"

The table farthest to the right erupted into cheers. Harry was smiling from ear to ear. Ron muttered to Hermione, "At least he's getting over Cho nicely." Hermione nodded her agreement. Evelyn started to sit at an empty space near the end, but Professor McGonagall steered her towards the cheering trio in the middle. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I expect you two to show Miss Whitman around the castle as you _are_ the Gryffindor prefects and in all her classes." Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement.

Evelyn smiled as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts. And this is Ron Weasley. We're both prefects and in your year." At the sound of his name Ron looked up from his still empty plate and muttered "Hi."

Dumbledore rose from his seat once again. "Now that we are all in the correct places I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Huffington." Another small round of applause. "Now, just a few words…_tuck in._"

Suddenly the five huge tables were groaning under the weight of the food. Ron immediately grabbed an entire turkey leg and tore a huge chunk out of it. "Ahhh…'at's be'er." Hermione threw him a disgusted look, which made Harry choke on his pumpkin juice. Hermione glanced at Evelyn and noticed that she wasn't eating.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Evelyn asked as she pointed to a dish.

"Of course it is." Ron stated as he threw down the now barren turkey bone. "Haven't you ever seen a steak and kidney pie before?"

Evelyn shook her head. At the three confused faces around her she added "I'm not from around here. I've never seen half of this stuff."

Harry stared at her. "Where are you from?"

"The United States. California to be exact."

"Wow, cool."

Evelyn smiled then glanced at Harry. Her eyes scanned his face, stopping at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Wow, neat scar…how'd you get that?"

The three of them stared at her, jaws dropped to the floor.

"What do you mean 'how'd you get that?' You don't know how he got his scar?" Ron was practically shouting. Evelyn shook her head.

"You don't know about You –Know-Who?" Again, Evelyn shook her head, no.

"Should I?" The trio continued to stare at her like wings had sprouted from her nose. By this time half the Gryffindor table and part of the Hufflepuff table was staring at her.

"What are you talking about?"

But nobody had time to answer her question before the food disappeared from the tables, and Dumbledore once more stood in front of the school. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I would mention that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to anyone that wants to stay alive. I would also like say that Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes as well as many other things; a list of which can be seen at any time in Mr. Filch's office. Now, prefects, could you please lead the first years up to your dormitories."

Hermione got up. "First years, over here please! Gryffindor first years! Ron!" Hermione had to grab the back of Ron's robes to get him to help as he was still staring at Evelyn in disbelief. "Wha-? Oh, sorry. First years, follow us!" Evelyn got up to follow them. Harry followed right behind her.

* * *

They walked in silence until they reached a large portrait of a large woman in a large pink dress. Hermione walked up to the picture. "Aqua Regia." The portrait swung open to reveal a doorway leading into a large warm room filled with squishy red arm chairs and a blazing fire. "Wow. This is amazing. This whole castle is amazing…at least what I've seen of it."

Ron stared at her again, obviously agitated. "What, now you've never been in an enchanted castle?"

"No. I haven't. For your information I was home-schooled for my entire life."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't know" Evelyn turned to Hermione who had just finished showing the first years their rooms. "Hermione, where am I going to be sleeping?" Hermione thought for a moment. "I have no idea. We've never had a transfer student before. I guess there should be an empty bed in one of the rooms. Come on, we'll look together." She grabbed Evelyn's hand and steered her towards the girl's staircase. Hermione yelled to the two boys behind her. "You two should go to bed as well. Classes start tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah…we will."

Together Ron and Harry made their way up to the dormitory, but they didn't sleep. Instead, they spent the night talking about the new girl and her having no knowledge of what made her new friend so special.

On the girl's side of the dormitory, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Evelyn were having the same discussion. Almost.

"Oooooo…you lived in California? Do you know any movie stars?"

"Did you ever go shopping on Rodeo Drive?"

"How do you not know about Harry Potter and Lord V-Voldemort?" Evelyn answered those questions and many more during the night.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast there were many blurry-eyed people absent-mindedly munching on toast. Harry and Ron had gotten up earlier than usual to make to see if they could try to talk to Evelyn before breakfast. They waited in the common room for ten minutes, before giving up a going to breakfast.

They had barely sat down when Hermione entered the Great Hall and slumped into chair opposite Ron. "Hey 'Mione. Where's Ev-Ev-Evelyn?" as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"She's still sleeping."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"We just wanted to ask her some things." Hermione stared at, then said "It's because she was home-schooled."

"What was?" Harry looked up from his eggs and bacon.

"Why Evelyn doesn't know anything about you, Harry. Or Voldemort." Ron took a sharp breath. "Oh, honestly, Ron. If you can't take anyone saying that name, I suggest you plug your ears, because you're going to be hearing a lot of it." She turned to Harry again. "As I was saying, she didn't know anything because she's been home- schooled her entire life, and her parents tended to keep things from her. Oh, good morning, Evelyn!"

The boys turned around. Evelyn smiled and waved at them from across the hall. "Good morning everyone." She sat down just as a piece of parchment fluttered down onto the table. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, would you please show Miss Whitman her classes?"

"Yes Professor." They both chimed.

"What do you have today, Eve?" Harry looked up at Hermione in confusion, then finally realized she was talking to Evelyn.

"_I guess that would be her nickname, wouldn't it?"_

Evelyn looked at the parchment in her hands. "Uh…Double Potions in the morning and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination in the afternoon."

Ron choked on his orange juice and grabbed his schedule. "Double Potions on a Monday morning? Can they do that?" Harry groaned at the prospect of spending two full hours every Monday morning with his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape.

Evelyn looked at their reactions with a confused look on her face. "Is that bad?" Ron and Harry looked at her and then proceeded to spend the rest of breakfast complaining about the potions and divination teachers. By the time they walked down to the dungeons, Evelyn hated the classes almost as much as Ron and Harry.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Do I need to be institutionalized? I love reviews, good or bad. Just don't be mean.  


	3. Double Potions and Dolls

Hey! Sorry I took so long. I was writing other stories, but here it is finally...Chapter three.

* * *

Chapter Three

Double Potions and Dolls

"Quiet down all of you." Snape charged into the room looking as if he's rather be anywhere else in the world. He didn't need to tell the students though. Professor Snape had a commanding presence that always made the students silent; not out of respect, but out of fear.

"I see we have a new student with us." Snape spat out contemptuously, his eyes piercing into Evelyn's. Evelyn took a sharp breath, but stared unblinking back at him. "Yes, my name is Eve-"

"I know who you are, Miss Whitman." He retorted. He then pivoted around and walked up to the front of the classroom. "Today, we will be doing a Remembrance Potion. This is a not a difficult potion, but if done incorrectly," he stared at Neville, "will make the drinker very...ill." His lips curled as he flashed his eyes over Harry. "The ingredients," he waved his wand, "are on the board." Sliver words appeared on the board behind him. "Now, begin!" Snape yelled as he sat down at his desk and watched the students with the eyes of a hawk.

"Wow, he really is frightening, isn't he?" Evelyn whispered

"You have no idea, Evie."

"Absolutely no idea."

They looked at the ingredients on the board and began working in silence. Snape had decided to get up and walk around the room. He finally stopped in the front again. "By now, your potions should be dark blue." Harry looked at his. It was purple, but it was a lot better than Ron's, whose potion was the exact same color as his hair and smelled like roast beef. Hermione's, of course, was a deep navy blue. Evelyn's had turned a forest green, while Neville was- was _dark blue_?

Snape walked up and down the isles, checking potions. He stopped at Malloy's and gave him a pat on the back. "Good work, Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy smirked across the room at Harry, as Snape made his way to Neville's.

"Well, I see you haven't completely screwed this up, Mr. Longbottom." Neville smiled. It was his first smile in potions ever.

"No doubt you had help with this. Five points from Gryffindor." Neville's smile vanished. "But-but Professor, I didn't have any help." Snape stared at him.

"That's another five points for telling lies. I suggest you stop talking or I may have the pleasure of taking an even fifty from you today." Neville gulped, but said no more. Harry could practically feel Malfoy's smirk.

* * *

"Now, because we have a double period and this only took up half of it, you'll be testing your potions today." Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger." He sneered.

"Um, Professor? You said this potion could make you ill. Wouldn't it be harmful if some one were to drink an incorrect potion?"

"Miss Granger, if they prepare the potion incorrectly, it will not kill them. Maim them perhaps, but not kill them." He again stared at Harry and his violet potion.

"Now everyone, I want you to come up and drink your potion in the front of the class." Some students gulped. Neville emitted a loud "Eep!" The rest of the class was stone silent.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you go first." Malfoy smirked as he elegantly stood up and walked to the front of the class carrying a small vial of dark blue liquid. He drained it in one gulp and his eyes went hazy for a moment.

"Well?" Snape inquired.

"I-"He lit up. "Snuggles!" I remember where he is!" Ron snorted into his cauldron.

"Snuggles?" Malfoy stared at the class and realizing what he had just said, turned a bright shade of red and hurriedly sat down at his seat. Everyone was trying very hard not to laugh, but Ron, who was on the floor, clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"Mr. Weasley. You're next." The class quieted down as Ron looked up from his position on the ground and slowly struggled to his feet. His potion in his hand, he dawdled up to the front. "Bottoms up." He stated as he downed the potion.

There was a moment of silence. Then, "I-uh...wow. Look at all the pretty lights!" He said just before he collapsed onto the ground, clearly unconscious. The Slytherins burst into laughter. Snape stared at the red-headed boy on the floor. "Will some one take him to the infirmary? He's drooling on my floor. The Slytherins began laughing even more as Harry and Hermione rushed over to Ron and carried him out of the dungeon.

Mr. Longbottom, I believe it will be your turn now." Snape was grinning wildly. Neville gulped and staggered to the front of the room. He looked ghostly pale as he brought the vial to his lips and drank.

Neville leaned against the table, out of breath. "My charms essay!" He yelled. "It's in my trunk!" He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Sit down, Longbottom!" Snape growled.

* * *

At lunch Harry and Hermione came back to class holding up a rather weak looking Ron.

"Hello Evie. What did we miss in the rest of Potions?" Hermione asked. Before Evelyn could respond, Dean broke in.

"Three people turned orange, and Goyle spouted butterfly wings!" Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice. Ron sighed. "I wish I had been there to see it. Goyle with butterfly wings...priceless."

* * *

They returned to the Gryffindor common room to get their books and headed to their DADA class. When they got there, a pretty witch with purple hair was sitting at her desk looking at the entering students. She smiled when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Evelyn walked in and took seats at the front. On the board in front of them were three words written in curly purple letters: Professor Ariana Huffington.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As you can see from the board, I am Professor Huffington and I will be your teacher here." She stared inquisitively at the students, but nobody said anything. Evelyn, however, was giving her the thumbs up sign.

"_I wonder why she's doing that." _Harry thought to himself. But Professor Huffington began to speak again.

Now, I understand you didn't have a very good teacher last year." Seamus snorted. "That's the understatement of the year." Some of the students giggled, including Professor Huffington. "Well, I guess we have a lot to cover this year. Let's start with Image Magic. Can anyone tell what that is? Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Miss Whitman." Hermione looked over to the girl next to her. Evelyn was lowering her hand as she started speaking.

"Image Magic is one of the oldest and most widely practiced forms of black magic, in which a drawing or a clay or wax model of the intended victim is created and them purposefully harmed or destroyed."

Professor Huffington smiled. "Very good Miss Whitman. Now, any damage inflicted on the model – also know as an effigy – is supposed to hurt the victim as well. Today, we're going to be making these." The students were wide-eyed. Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss-"

"Granger. If these dolls got into the wrong hands, we could die!" The students stared at her.

"I'm well aware of that, Miss Ganger. I suggest everyone keep these safe as long as we're working on this subject and at the end, you'll give them back to me. There is a special way to destroy theses dolls without anybody getting hurt. I'm sure that's all right with you , Miss Granger."

"Yes, ma'am."

They spent the rest of the class trying to make dolls of their partners; nobody succeeded in it, except Hermione. Those elf clothes she knitted last year helped with her skills.

Everyone was packing up to go when Professor Huffington called out, "Twelve inches on the history of image magic! Oh, and Miss Whitman, can I see you after class?" Evelyn gave a look to her new friends and walked over to the desk. Ron and Hermione were about to go, when Harry pulled on Ron's robes.

"Harry, what the bloody hell-?" Harry put a finger to his lips. And then pointed inside the classroom. Ron and Hermione glanced at what Harry was pointing at.

* * *

Ooohh...what could it be? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out when I write chapter four. Please Review! 


	4. Sister Seer

Sorry I took so long. I was reading the fanfic Forever Alive by Mordred. If you haven't read it yet, I would highly recommend it. I burst into tears on various parts of it.

It's about time for this: I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts or anything. Except for Evelyn and Ariana. I wish I did though. I have that cage in my room...No! Bad writer. Hits self in head with lamp Do not steal J.K. Rowling's' characters!

* * *

Chapter 4

Sister Seer

Ron and Hermione gasped. Why would their new friend be hugging their new teacher? Evelyn and the professor broke apart and started talking animatedly. Hermione, being shorter than the two boys, moved to get a better view.

"Ow! That was my foot."

"Sorry Ron."

The noise was enough to direct the attention of the two people inside the classroom. Evelyn turned bright pink while the teacher had a scowl on her pale face.

"Don't you three have somewhere to be?"

"S-sorry, Professor..."

"It's all right, Ari." Four pairs of eyes focused on the green-eyed brunette. "Guys," she directed to the trio in the doorway, "this is my sister, Ariana. She's the reason I transferred here." They stared in awe at their new friend. Ron was the first to speak.

"But you have different last names!"

"Honestly Ron. She probably got married. Am I right? Are you married?" The teacher nodded. "Yes, Hermione. Randall and I were married in August." Professor Huffington smiled at the thought. "Well, you four better get to your next class." Hermione gasped and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, Merlin! Ancient Runes!" Without even saying goodbye she ran down the hall and out of site.

"I guess that means we have get to Divination." Harry shuddered. He hated that class. It wouldn't be so bad if Professor Trewalney didn't keep on predicting his death. The remaining three walked to the North Tower.

* * *

They were ten minutes late.

"I knew you would be late. I saw it during my last class. A vision came to me of two boys scurrying through the entrance."

Ron scoffed. "What, you didn't a girl?" Harry and Ron went to their usual seats by the window.

Professor Trelawney saw, for the first time, the girl they had come in with. "I...well...not everything is known to the Seeing Eye..." she stuttered. "Well, anyways my dear..." Professor Trelawney had gone back to her dreamy speech. "Why don't you find a seat and we'll continue today's lesson: Runes. Now please take out your copy of _Unfogging the Future, _and turn to page one hundred ninety-eight."

"Did she just say Runes?" Ron asked Harry and Evelyn, who had joined them at their table.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Too bad Hermione's not here." Both boys chuckled into their books as Evelyn stared at them, confused.

"Everyone! Now that you have read about Runes I would like you to get into groups of two or three and interpret your Ruins."

"How do we do that?" Ron questioned.

"Weren't you listening?" The two boys shook their heads. Evelyn sighed.

"Here, let me show you."

Five minutes later the clattering sounds of cast Rune Stones had stopped and groups were whispering to each other on the meanings. There was a squeal heard on the other side of the room from Parvati.

"Crazy, they are. Actually believing in this stuff." Evelyn gave stared at him, obviously hurt.

"Ron, this _stuff_ as you call it, is real. You just need to have the gift."

"You sound like them." Ron pointed his thumb to the two giggling girls in front.

"It's true."

"How would you know? You have the gift, I suppose." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I do." The boys stared at her. _New surprises every hour with this girl._ Harry thought to himself.

As if to prove this, Evelyn gathered up the stones and scattered them on the table. Still staring at Ron, she randomly picked up three stones and placed them in a line in front of her.

"You have a large family. "she stated pointing to the first stone. She looked and then jabbed the middle stone. "You're poor."

"Hey, that's not nice."

"It may not be nice, but it's true." Ron huffed. "Then what does this one mean?"

"It's odd. It has something to do with eight legs. It's a little confusing, though." Ron's ears tinged pink. Harry laughed.

"That's probably your fear of spiders, Ron."

"Yeah, well how would you like it if your teddy suddenly tuned into a tarantula.?!"

"It's all right, Ron." They turned to Evelyn. "I'm afraid of spiders myself...and none of my toys ever turned into one." Ron turned a brighter shade of red.

"Yeah, well..."

"You know, that's why I was late." Harry and Ron gave their full attention to her. So did half the class, including Professor Trelawney.

"What happened, my dear?" They jumped. None of them had noticed Trelawney behind them. But they turned their attention back to the girl sitting next to them.

"I had a vision. It just took a while to recover." By this time, her face was flushed. Harry was trying to figure out why. Was she embarrassed of her ability? So he asked her after class.

* * *

"Of course I'm not." Evelyn jabbed her fork into a potato slice. "It's just-just..."

"Just what?" Hermione had not touched her food since she heard the about Evelyn being a Seer.

"I don't like being the center of attention." She managed to get out. "All those eyes staring at you." Evelyn shivered.

"That's all?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is, Spider boy." Hermione joked.

"Don't call me Spider Boy!"

"Fine. Then don't call me a know-it-all!"

"_Hermione..."_

"When was the last time I called you a know-it-all?"

"_Ron..."_

"You do it all the time!"

"GUYS!"

Ron and Hermione stopped abruptly. Harry was red faced and Evelyn was trying to hide behind the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Could you just stop bickering for two seconds! You sound like an old married couple and it's only the first day." Hermione's mouth had dropped open and Ron was staring at the tablecloth sheepishly; then he muttered something under his breath which made Harry smirk.

People were going back to their dinners and Evelyn lifted her head from behind the pitcher.

"What did he say?" Her gaze penetrating into his eyes. _They're so green...like a forest."_

"Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh, what did you ask me?" Evelyn repeated the question.

"Oh. Ron said that that usually doesn't happen till November." Evelyn smiled at the joke.

_She has a great smile._

* * *

Later, in the common room, Evelyn was telling Hermione about their Ancient Runes lesson in Divination. Hermione seemed fascinated. ("You mean the old crackpot actually taught you something useful?")

Harry and Ron were playing chess, and Harry was losing badly. Luckily none of them had homework.

Hermione looked at the clock and gasped.

Ron gave Harry a look. "I hate when she gasps." Hermione marched over and grabbed Ron by the collar.

"What? I didn't anything really bad about you!"

"No, Ron. We have prefect duties." She pointed to the gilded clock over the mantle. "And we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago! Come on!" Hermione practically dragged Ron through the portrait hole.

Evelyn sat down in Ron's vacant seat.

"So...what do we do now?" Harry turned pink, but the firelight camouflaged it.


End file.
